voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Martha Higareda
Martha Elba Higareda Cervantes (Spanish pronunciation: iɣaˈɾeða (August 24, 1983, Villahermosa, Tabasco, Mexico) is a Mexican actress, producer and writer. Higareda was born in Villahermosa, Tabasco, Mexico, the daughter of actress Martha Cervantes and artist and therapist Jose Luis Higareda, and sister of actress Miriam Higareda. She began acting on the stage at a very early age, along with dancing jazz, flamenco, tap and folklore. At 14, she moved to Mexico City from her native Tabasco to pursue an acting career. Her debut was in theater participating in various plays "Little Women" "Don Juan" among others. Being an advanced student, she entered College several years early at the age of 15; studying Communications at El Tecnologico de Monterrey. She would attend college in the mornings while going to acting school in the evenings while performing in theater on the weekends. A year later her mother and sister moved to Mexico City and attended acting school with her. She had her first TV debut as an anchor hostess in Disney Channel’s Zapping Zone. Alfonso Cuaron came to Mexico City auditioning for "Y tu Mama tambien", Martha got the part of Cecilia Huerta, Gael Garcia's girlfriend in the film, but being underage and due to the full on nudity in the movie she was not able to do the role. Cuaron encouraged her to keep pursuing her acting career. Soon after, she changed her major from Communications to the Performing Arts. In 2002, Higareda had her first leading role in the movie Amarte Duele, directed by Fernando Sariñana, in which she shares credits with Luis Fernando Peña and Alfonso Herrera. The movie quickly became a box office hit. And launched Martha's career giving her the nickname "The Mexican Sweetheart". She received The Silver Goddess award for her performance as female lead and the MTV movies favorite actress award. In 2003 she was offered the lead in a Mexican TV show Enamórate on TV Azteca, next to Yahir, where she also shared credits with María Inés Guerra, Martha Cristiana, Fernando Sarfati, and Amara Villafuerte. But Higareda's passion was in making movies. Higareda returned with the movie Siete Días next to Jaime Camil, in which she played a girl whose dream is to make U2 come to the city of Monterrey in less than a week. She worked with Carlos Carrera (El crimen del Padre Amaro) in "Sex, love and other perversions" winning another Silver Goddess Award. And that same year she was nominated as best supporting actress for the Mexican Academy Awards for her role in Fuera del Cielo, In 2007, she came with her latest production Niñas Mal, directed by Fernando Sariñana where she shared credits with Camila Sodi and Ximena Sariñana. The movie produced by Columbia Pictures was a huge success in which Higareda portrayed punk stubborn yet sweet Adela, her unusual haircut and fashion statement quickly became a trend in Mexican teenagers. She booked her first American movie in 2007 Borderland where she shared credits with Brian Presley and Beto Cuevas produced by Lionsgate. The movie was screening in the American Film Market when an Agent approached her, he introduced Martha to Craig Shapiro, whom to this day represents Higareda at ICM Partners. Shapiro convinced Martha to move to LA. So in 2008 she moved to Hollywood to audition and study script writing and that same year she worked in the film Street Kings, sharing credits with Keanu Reeves, Hugh Laurie, and Forest Whitaker. Directed by David Ayer. Category:Actors from Mexico